


does it burn when I'm not there

by Myargalargan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sex, Smut, Spoilers for Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Vaginal Sex, but like barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myargalargan/pseuds/Myargalargan
Summary: Suki has whatever the ferry equivalent of a layover is and decides to stop in and see her man for a little quickie at the office.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	does it burn when I'm not there

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this is just a shameless excuse for me to write the doin-it-on-a-desk-at-work trope.
> 
> I have one theory that the reason Sokka (allegedly) never gets married or has kids is because he and Suki are in a perpetually long-distance relationship. They visit with each other as often as they can but always get pulled apart due to their respective duties. And they agree that this arrangement isn’t conducive to raising a family, but regardless, they are super in love and totally committed to each other.
> 
> So this takes place in that universe. Sokka is a young councilman with the United Republic Council (the Avatar wiki says he was chairman by the time he was 43, so I imagine he was on the council for some years before that), and Suki is doing something badass elsewhere in the world, maybe still serving as security for Zuko.
> 
> Title from the song "Hotter Than Hell" by Dua Lipa

His eyes were going to fall out of his head. There was no doubt about it. Sokka had been looking at this same pile of papers for 72 hours straight, and now everything was out of focus no matter how many times he rubbed his eyes. As addled as he felt, he was only distantly cognizant of the knock on his door, and he called, “Come in!” absently in response, more out of habit than any real acknowledgement of having a visitor. 

“Councilman?” 

The voice was a little bit teasing, a little bit sultry, and a lotta bit Suki. His head snapped up.

“Suki! Suki? What are you doing here?”

His head gradually cleared, but he was still having trouble making sense of what he saw: Suki, softly beautiful in the simple pants and tunic she wore when traveling, smile so wide her eyes were creasing in the corners. He stood up to go to her and then second-guessed himself, patting at his body to confirm its physical existence.

“Is this a dream?” And then, with increasing panic, “Did I fall asleep before my meeting? Shit, am I sleeping through my meeting right now?”

“Sokka! You’re not dreaming. Although I have to admit I’m flattered.”

Her smile turned a bit feline, and his body buzzed into awareness.

“Suki…” It was a sigh, and in three long strides he was directly in front of her, scooping her into his arms. He dove his face into her neck and breathed. “You look amazing. You feel amazing. You smell amazing.”

“My, you sure know how to make a girl feel appreciated.” 

She squealed when his roaming nose dipped into her ear. Then suddenly Sokka pulled back, holding her at arms’ length to get a good look at her.

“How long are you here for? Days? Weeks. Tell me it’s weeks.”

“I have two hours,” she admitted, and her heart cracked when his face fell. “I know. I’m sorry… Honestly, I debated even coming by, because I didn’t want to disappoint you like this. But I just...couldn’t help myself.”

He grinned at that.

“Well, you sure do make a guy feel appreciated.”

He finally leaned down to kiss her, and she clutched at the back of his head while his hands dug into her hips.

“Mmm…” he pulled away but hovered close, speaking low in a way that turned her insides molten. “If this were any other day, I would ditch this place to spend those two hours with you, but...dammit,” he paused, reconsidering for a moment before determining he had no other choice. “I can’t get away right now. I wish I could. I’ve got this meeting I spent days preparing for...” He kissed her again, deep, probing. “I can’t believe you’re here,” he said when he’d pulled back again, and his voice was full of both amazement and regret.

“Well…” Suki said, reaching behind her with one hand to lock the door while she tugged Sokka forward with one finger looped in his belt. “How long before your meeting?”

His eyes widened and he froze briefly, but then he whimpered and fell into her. 

“Long enough.”

And then they were devouring each other. His mouth was lava hot on hers, his tongue sweeping urgently into her. She could imagine all too well that tongue being used elsewhere, and her knees trembled while heat pooled between her thighs. Leaning back into the door, she wrapped a leg around his waist, content to have him right there, but he tugged her by her hips back into the room. 

“Not there, the door is rattly.”

Suki stopped abruptly, putting a hand between them and shoving him back a few steps.

“Excuse me?” she demanded with one eyebrow raised, though her tone was amused.

“No, not because of- I mean, I’ve never done anything like this, with anyone else, or that door! Aang and I, we were making paper airships and airbending them across the room and we kept hitting the door and it was...rattly.”

Suki barked a laugh, and with her defenses broken, Sokka crouched so he could cup her bottom and lifted until her legs were tangled around his torso. Completely interlaced, he carried her to his desk.

“Sorry for the mess,” he said, blindly shoving at papers to make more room for her.

“Watch me care,” she challenged, and she grabbed him by the collar and dragged his mouth back to hers. 

The kiss was filthy, more tongue than anything else, and heat flared in her while they groped at each other. She felt his erection, half-hard, pressing insistently against her, and she fumbled at his front, trying to reach around his tunic to get into his pants. But the angle of her hand or the way his tunic was caught between them was making it frustratingly difficult to get to him. Impatient, she palmed at him through the fabric, humming when she felt him throb against her hand.

“Spirits, Sokka, I want you inside me so bad. I’ve been thinking about you like this for weeks.”

“Yeah?” he growled, mouthing at her neck and her jawline while his hands pushed her own tunic up around her hips. “What are you doing when you’re thinking about me?”

She groaned, tilting her head back, breath catching when he nipped at her earlobe and sucked it between his lips.

“Touching myself,” she breathed, and his answering moan vibrated from her ear straight down between her legs. 

He was yanking at the waistband of her pants, so she lifted her hips, and he slid the fabric down and off with ease, removing her slippers along the way. Suki shivered at the cool air on her exposed and fevered skin, and then shivered for an entirely different reason when Sokka trailed his hands back up her legs, stopping when they reached the apex of her thighs.

“I want to see,” he nearly begged her. “Can I see? It’s been so long...”

She nodded, and he pulled back, watching her while he worked his own pants off. She dipped a finger in between her folds, a little surprised how wet she was already, gasping when she circled that finger over her clit. Unconsciously her legs spread wider, and when Sokka wrapped his own hand around his growing length, she groaned and plunged two fingers inside herself. 

“Shit,” Sokka hissed, jerking his cock until he was fully hard. He leaned over her, coaxing her hand aside and guiding himself to her entrance, but then thought better of it and dropped suddenly to his knees. Then he descended on her, ravenously, lapping at her like a starving man feasting.

“Holy hog monkeys, Sokka!” Suki gasped, falling back towards the desk. 

She flung a hand behind her to catch herself, then yelped when she slipped on an errant piece of paper. She felt more than heard Sokka laugh, his face still pressed close against her core, and then _she_ laughed, leaning back on one elbow and bringing her other arm to her overheated face. The laughter devolved into helpless moans as Sokka’s eager and generous tongue swiped and plundered and drove her towards the crest of an ever-building wave. Although she kept the arm over her face in an attempt to muffle herself, she indulged in one glance at Sokka’s head between her thighs, and when his eyes met hers, her orgasm slammed into her so hard she had to bite her wrist to contain her shout. 

Sokka never stopped ravaging her. He licked zealously between her folds, sucked attentively on her clit, his thumb circling right outside her entrance, and the heat built again, fast. Suki sat up, grasped Sokka’s head and lifted until his face was level with hers, and then she crushed her mouth to his. Her hand shot down to his cock and gripped it, her eyes rolling back at the feel of him, hot and hard and so ready for her. He twitched in her fist, and she purred.

“You. Inside me. Now.”

“Yes’m.”

She covered his smirk with another kiss, but once she’d wrapped her legs around him and started guiding him to her entrance, the kiss fell apart so they were just breathing into each other’s open mouths. Then he was pushing into her, and Suki’s body curled backwards from the base of her spine up through the crown of her head, the sensation of being filled by him cascading up her whole torso.

“Yes.” The word crept out of her unbidden, an adulating whisper.

“Spirits, I’ve missed this,” Sokka choked out as he began to rock, slowly, letting her get accustomed to the position and the unconventional surface.

Suki placed her palms down on the desk so she could tilt and roll her hips into Sokka’s. As they tried to get into a rhythm, though, the desk lurched slightly, making a horrific squeal against the floor, and Suki and Sokka both burst into laughter at once.

“I hope you splurged on the good furniture, Councilman.”

“Government budget. This thing’s a piece of crap.”

Still laughing, she leaned back a little further so her weight was distributed more evenly, and he changed his angle slightly, and _oh_ that was better for more reasons than quieting the desk noise. He pumped into her again and again, reaching so deep, lighting her up from the inside out, and she could feel it everywhere, in the balls of her feet, the hollow of her throat.

“Yes. Yes, baby,” Suki panted. “There. Harder.”

He obliged, his hips snapping roughly against her pelvis. Sokka had one hand braced on the desk beside her, the other grasping her hip for leverage. Her hands flew to his biceps and dug in to keep herself from being forced over the opposite edge of the desk, and she reveled in how his muscles flexed with the effort of his movement. He was grunting with every thrust, and she imagined what the two of them must look like -- half-clothed, shameless and hurried, Sokka mounting her, grabbing at her, while she splayed wantonly beneath him, her hips grinding rhythmically to collide with his. 

“God…” she groaned. “Faster. Faster. I’m almost...I’m almost…”

He sped up, and that crest of pleasure grew higher and higher. She felt electric, like a current charging every time his cock stroked that one spot inside her, sending shock after shock through her whole body. She could hear the slapping of their flesh, his hard and ragged breathing in her ear, and suddenly the wave broke and the shocks crackled and her whole body tensed and throbbed and flushed with impossible heat. Her head flew back, her spine arched, and she clamped her mouth shut attempting to keep quiet. The pressure in her face and head swelled until she thought her skull would burst. Then the last wave of pleasure swept through her, and her body went slack.

Sokka used the opportunity to grip her thighs and push them up until her knees were at her chest. He was pounding into her, his eyes shut firmly and his face squeezed tight, and though she was well spent, Suki’s pulse jumped at seeing him so pent up. She shifted in his grip so she could drape her calves over his shoulders, and she used the new position to lift her hips up off the desk, hooking her ankles around his neck and dropping her hands to the desk to support herself. 

“ _Fuck_ , Suki…” Sokka breathed, grabbing both of her hips and tugging her towards him as he rammed forward. Suki contracted her abs and her thighs so she could pulse her hips up and down in time with his thrusts. “Fuck. I’m gonna come...I’m gonna-”

“Yes, come on, baby.”

And then he came apart. He dropped her hips to plant his hands on the desk as he bowed over her. His hips moved erratically against her, and he clenched his jaw, releasing a strained groan through his teeth. She felt the hot liquid of him spreading where they were joined, and she continued to pulse her hips with his as he slowed. When he was done, he lowered his forehead to hers, their bodies heaving together as they caught their breath. 

“Sacred spirits of everything that’s good and holy...” Sokka exhaled with wonder. 

“Ngh…” Suki muttered, squirming under Sokka’s weight. “Babe. My legs.”

“Oh!” He shot upright and helped her lower her legs while he pulled out of her. “Sorry, Suk.”

She sat up with some difficulty, stretching her legs gingerly to get the blood flowing again, and giggled when Sokka started searching for something to clean up with. He still had his pants on, bunched down around his ankles, causing him to waddle throughout the room like an otter penguin. After shuffling back to her with a clean handkerchief, he turned to give her privacy while he tended to himself, and Suki took advantage of his back facing her to give his buttocks a quick tap with her foot, earning herself a surprised, “Eep!”

Once they were both clean and dressed, Sokka enveloped Suki in his arms again and said into her neck, “You’re sure you have to leave?”

“Yes,” she said, muffled against his chest. “I’m meeting the girls on the next ferry.”

Sokka peered down at her with his mouth twisted.

“Are you gonna tell them we got frisky in my office?”

“Probably.” Her grin was a little wicked.

“Spirits above,” he sighed, gaze lifting to the ceiling. “At least make me sound good?”

“I always do.” When he bent to kiss her, she hummed into him and trailed her hands down to give his ass a squeeze. Then she murmured against his mouth, “I’m gonna miss this butt.”

“Every part of my body will miss you.”

He was being ridiculous and suggestive, pressing against her, waggling his eyebrows at her, but the sentiment pleased her nonetheless. She humored him by pulling him into another kiss, and it was a loose and sultry slide of mouth against mouth. If she let herself, she could get lost in here forever. 

A brisk knock on the door had them both jumping, waiting with breaths held despite the door being locked. When their interrupter didn’t even try the handle, however, they relaxed.

“Councilman Sokka?” came a voice through the door. “The rest of the representatives are preparing to assemble.”

“I guess that’s me,” he mourned to Suki. Then to the door he called, “Thank you, Councilwoman!” 

Stepping back with a sigh, Sokka ran his hand atop his tied-back hair and brushed at his tunic front.

“How do I look? Like I just ravished my girlfriend during the middle of the workday?”

“You are the picture of poise. In fact, you look nothing like jerky-gorging, pun-loving goof I know. It’s amazing how well you’ve got them all fooled-”

“All right, that’s enough outta you,” he teased, pretending to push her out the door while she laughed.

Suki paused at the door to turn back, leaning up to give Sokka a kiss on his cheek. 

“Love you,” she whispered.

“Love you back.”

And then she was gone.

Later, after his meeting, Sokka surveyed the mess that was his office. Papers were strewn all over the floor, with a handful still clinging for dear life to the edge of the desk that was now skewed catty-corner in the middle of the room. His desk chair was flat on its back, and he had no idea when or even how that had happened. 

In his mind he could see the two of them, locked in the throes of their reckless passion, bucking and writhing and completely consumed with mindless pleasure. It made him feel...zippy and vigorous. He’d come back with the intention of cleaning everything up, but now...

“Nah, I’m gonna keep it like this.”

And nodding approvingly, he stepped back out of his office and left for home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting stuff on Tumblr now? @the-power-of-stuff


End file.
